Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless power, and, more particularly, to wireless power distribution and scheduling.
Wireless power charging is used to deliver energy to power-consuming devices. Typically, the amount of power delivered is a fixed amount set by the transmitter. However, this can lead to an inefficiency if the amount of power is more than necessary, resulting in wasted or unconsumed wireless energy. Delivering too little energy may not effectively charge the power-consuming device. Delivering too much energy, or delivering energy at a time when it will not be consumed, results in waste. Thus, an improvement to wireless power systems may address these concerns.